


All I Want

by Headphone_Love



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst and Feels, Bad Things Happen Bingo, M/M, Serious Injuries, Tumblr Prompt, ambulance ride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 04:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15789246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Headphone_Love/pseuds/Headphone_Love
Summary: "'Cause if I could see your face once moreI could die a happy man, I'm sure."





	All I Want

**Author's Note:**

> Minor Trigger Warning for:  
> Blood, injuries, and serious accidents. You've been warned!
> 
> I do not own the song "All I Want" and simply used it as inspiration while writing this fic. 
> 
> More notes at the end.

Tsukishima Kei didn’t have the best track record when it came to not making Hinata Shouyou cry. While he had only done so a handful of times, even once was enough to make him feel like an awful person.

The first was when he had snapped at Hinata after a particularly bad day, which just so happened to be the day of their half-year anniversary. That was 100% his fault and he still felt awful about it to this day considering that Hinata had been going on about it for a few weeks before it arrived. Tsukishima still felt like he hadn’t made up to him for it despite Hinata assuring him that it wasn’t a big deal anymore.

The second time was when they had broken it off after some really awful miscommunication that, of course, had involved his majesty. Tsukishima had not been particularly _proud_ of his impulsive approach but found that when things involved Hinata, he couldn’t help it. They had managed to make up after a month of avoiding each other, only because Yamaguchi and his majesty had lied to them about hanging out as a group and forcing the two to see a movie together. Tsukishima supposed this would also count as the third time he made Hinata cry, though the second time was more so because of Tsukishima had practically confessed that he had missed him.

Hinata was truly a sappy person which was somewhat unexpected but also too cute to genuinely find frustrating.

Which lead to the fourth and fifth times, respectively. These had both involved happy tears, thankfully, considering that Tsukishima had gone all out to make their anniversary special even if it wasn’t really his thing. It was, partially, planned as a way to make up for the other three times he had hurt Hinata and done with the help of Nishinoya and Tanaka.

_“Alright long, tall, and cranky. We’ll help you out. But only if you do one thing.”_

_“That being?”_

_They both grinned wide. “Call us senpai.”_

After the disgusting request had been fulfilled, Tsukishima not only got help in booking Hinata’s favorite restaurant, but was able to reserve the beach for the night with some string pulling from Nishinoya. It had been a lot more organized than anyone could have expected, especially considering that getting the whole Karasuno gang back together wasn’t an easy feat. With everyone either in school or working or practicing—in the case of the original first years since all of them were still volleyball nerds in college—it had been damn near impossible to find a day that worked.  

But with some partial convincing and a few minor threats here and there, Tsukishima had even gotten Ukai and Takeda to agree to show up for Hinata’s sake.

Hinata had cried for nearly a half hour after they arrived at the beach and everyone greeted him, going around and hugging everyone at least two times each. Only after did he tackle Tsukishima into the sand, a thankful mess in his arms.

When he hadn’t stopped crying, though, Tsukishima had grown concerned until Hinata explained how in his excitement, he had managed to get some sand in his eyes.

Typical.

Hinata had sworn up and down that he was fine, but until they managed to wash his eye out, he had whined about the sand to the point of Tsukishima laughing into his palm.

“You know, I would never make you cry and then laugh!” Hinata had claimed, huffing and coughing due to the water that had managed to sneak its way into his nose. “Because _I’m_ a good boyfriend.”

Tsukishima remembered snorting at the claim. “You couldn’t make me cry even if you tried to, shrimp.”

If only Tsukishima hadn’t been so cocky.

* * *

 

“Get it? Shellfish?’

“It’s not funny, Shou.”

Tsukishima watched as Hinata pouted, swinging their connected hands between them as they walked down the sidewalk. The blond’s other hand was fiddling with the box in his jacket, waiting for when they arrived home and using the current time to work up to what he was going to do.

“Yamaguchi laughed at it,” Hinata insisted as they came waited at the stoplight. The light counted down, Tsukishima rolling his eyes at the defense.

“Yeah, because he felt bad and didn’t want you to be sad about it. I’m sure his majesty had already told him that joke if they’re roommates, genius.”

Hinata’s face lit up with realization as huffed. He perked when the sign that motioned for them to walk changed, tugging at Tsukishima’s hand gently.

Tsukishima took the lead, the familiar bright light of a car blinding him as he turned. Without time to even process what had happened, he could feel pain shooting through him, screams and shouts in the distance. His head was warm, but he was somehow still awake and somewhat alert.

 _‘Shouyou_.’

He attempted to push himself up only to collapse at the pain that spiked through his body. It was excruciating: like a lightning bolt had managed to hit him where he lay sprawled on the street. His breath grew laboured, cheek pressed against cold concrete for what had only felt like a few minutes. The next time he opened his eyes, however, he was staring at the ceiling of an ambulance with the voices of paramedics mixing together around him.

Trying to clear his vision, his head tilted to the side so his cheek was pressed against the stretcher. Even without his glasses, Tsukishima could tell it was Hinata lying beside him by his bright hair. What terrified him wasn’t the red that matted his hair together, but how instead of crying or whining in pain, Hinata was quiet and still.

Hinata Shouyou was never quiet and still, even when sick or sad or scared. Tsukishima had dubbed Hinata the most energetic, loud-mouthed person he had ever met for that reason alone.

“He’s losing a lot of blood, here!”

The words didn't even process, Tsukishima too busy hating how quiet his boyfriend was. It truly didn’t suit him, and the regret from every time he had told him to shut up or quiet down hit him instantly.

He ached to hear his over-exaggerated shouts. He wanted to witness him jumping into the air for no other reason than the fact that he could. He wanted to witness how excited Hinata got at bright lights, specifically of the Christmas variety, and listen to him babble on about the first snowfall and how romantic it was. He prayed for the boisterous and almost borderline obnoxious laughter that would pour from Hinata’s lips, not caring that it would probably make his head hurt even more than it already did.

Feeling his vision go blurry, Tsukishima didn’t fight how his glassy eyes slowly fluttered closed.

The sounds of sirens, yelling, and beeping lulled him into unconsciousness, Hinata’s smile flashing in his mind.

Then silence.

* * *

 

_“You know, you’ll definitely regret being mean to me one day, Stingyshima!”_

_Tsukishima raised a brow and turned to the ginger lying beside him, the other’s bright smile making him squint. “Yeah? Well when that day comes, I’ll believe it.”_

_Hinata’s smiled faltered, lower lip jutting outward in a manner he knew Tsukishima was weak against. He shifted from his position, swinging a leg over Tsukishima so he was sitting on his lap. “You know, most people wouldn’t be so mean to their beloved boyfriend,” he pointed out. “We’ve been together for like ever and you still treat me the same. We’re practically married, you meaner!”_

_“How else would I treat you?” Tsukishima questioned as he pushed himself into a seated position. He was eye to eye with Hinata now, making the other blush at the close proximity. Tsukishima did his best to bite back a smile at the reaction and allowed his hands to loosely wrap around Hinata’s waist. “Should I take you to the amusement park? Or maybe let you sit on my shoulders?”_

_Hinata made a face of disapproval. “I said treat me like a boyfriend, not a child,” he huffed, crossed his arms and looking away. In reality, he wouldn’t have minded either, but knowing Tsukishima it would probably end up as some way to tease Hinata. “A simple date would work.”_

_“Isn’t that what we’re doing right now?” Tsukishima insisted, moving closer to nose Hinata’s neck affectionately. “We watched a movie, we ate some food, I’ve graced you with my presence…”_

_Unable to hold back the snort that left his lips, Hinata’s face melted from pouty to amused in a mere few seconds. The next moment he was throwing his head back in laughter—both because the nosing was tickling him and the comment was pretty funny in itself._

_“You’re lucky I love you,” Hinata spoke once he calmed down, eyes softening. He raised his hands to cup Tsukishima’s face, thumbs brushing against his cheeks. He looked like he wanted to say more, but settled instead for a kiss on the other’s forehead. “We should get some rest now.”_

_“Hm. Agreed,” Tsukishima said, eyes still closed from the kiss._

_In a split second, the two were lying back again with Hinata sprawled on top of Tsukishima, the blond having pulled him down. This earned a surprised shriek from Hinata before more laughter followed, the two beginning to wrestle until they ended up facing each other while on their sides. Hinata couldn’t help but lean forward to press his lips against Tsukishima’s, said male returning the kiss and pulling Hinata closer._

_Once they moved away from each other, Tsukishima allowed his forehead to rest against Hinata’s and took in a deep breath._

_“Goodnight,” Tsukishima murmured, Hinata biting his lower lip with shining eyes._

_“Goodnight, Stingyshima.”_

**Author's Note:**

> A little something different for this request and I hope you like it, Ambulance anon! 
> 
> Let me know how you interpreted the ending.  
> Did they recover or does more pain await them?  
> Who knows for sure, amirite? ;)
> 
> ~HxL

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [When the Sun sets, the Moon weeps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16063457) by [YourGaygerBoi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourGaygerBoi/pseuds/YourGaygerBoi)




End file.
